Story:Star Trek: Ares/Death of A Neutron Star/Act Five
Act Five Fade In Ext. Space The Ares is fighting the five interceptors taking hits from them. Cut to: Int. Main bridge, Red alert Bang. Boom! sparks erupt from the MSD as Commander Martin and Lieutenant Sito walk onto the Bridge and Sito goes to Ops while Commander Martin goes to Captain Taylor. Cmdr. Martin: What's going on?. She turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Five Orion interceptors opened up on us. Ship jolts harder as Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: Shield down to 67% percent. Ship jolts harder and harder another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and the back Ops console. Lt. Sito: I'm getting reports of extensive damage to decks 9 and 10 we're not gonna survive another hit. Taylor turns to Crusher. Capt. Taylor: That's it fire torpedoes full spread. He inputs commands into the console. Lt. Crusher: Torpedoes away. Ext. Space The Orion interceptors fly over the Ares and then the Ares fires their aft launchers as the torpedoes fly from the launchers and struck to the lead vessel and caused it to plunge into the star as the other ships attempt to save their leader costing their lives. Cut To: Int. Main bridge, red alert Everyone is shocked by this as Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: (shocked and awe) The interceptors are gone Captain they were destroyed by a solar flare, the star's main area is starring to lose integrity. Commander Martin tapped his combadge. Cmdr. Martin: Bridge to engineering Mr. Kelby where's the warp drive!. Lt. Kelby (OC): The starboard power coupling is destroyed. I'm trying to reroute main power. Then the sensors beep rapidly. Lt. Sito: Thirty seconds until the star goes nova. Captain Taylor and Commander Martin go to their chairs. Capt. Taylor: Kara get us out of here full impulse speed. She turns to them. Ens. Carlson: I'll see what I can do Captain but without warp we won't be able to escape the blast. Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: Captain I've got an idea, helm bring her around 180 degrees Wes divert all power to the shields. Impulse engines hum down to full stop after the ship turns around and the viewer shows the star. Lt. Crusher: All power is diverted to the shields Commander. The sensors scream as Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: The star is going. The bright flash of the star erupts along the viewer as the wave approaches the ship. Capt. Taylor: Secure primary systems. All hands, brace for impact. Ext. Space The shockwave approaches the ship and strikes the shield bubble. Int. Main bridge, red alert The crew are hanging onto their posts as the ship is shaken about by the shockwave from the star. Lt. Crusher: Pressure is building on the outer hull. Shields weakening. Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Sito. Capt. Taylor: Transfer all secondary power sources. Transporters, replicators, holodecks. She gets to work on it. Lt. Sito: You've got all the secondary power, Wes. Is it enough?. Lt. Crusher: Negative it's not enough our shields are failing. Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: Sito siphon energy from the plasma network. Every last deciwatt. Captain Taylor has Sito transfer power from other systems. Capt. Taylor: Give him everything we've got. Life support, environmental controls. Scrape the residual ions off the sonic showers if you have to. Ext. Space The Wave passes the ship after Ares straightens up. Int. Main Bridge The lights brighten up as Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Crusher. Capt. Taylor: Damage report?. He looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: We made it. She smiles as she nods at Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: Begin repairs, Carlson set course for Starbase 211 full impulse. Ext. Space The Ares is at impulse speed. Captain's log supplemental. We're on course for Starbase 211 for repairs as well as to drop off Doctor Khan who seems a bit disappointed about not getting to study the star. Int. Captain's ready room